punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabby Jay
Gabby Jay made his only appearance in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! as the first boxer in the Minor Circuit. He is the successor of Glass Joe. Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, Gabby Jay is the weakest opponent in the game. The story behind him is that he was born in Paris, France, and originally worked as a waiter in a cafe near the Eiffel Tower, before he somehow felt the need to take up boxing. His only win was against Glass Joe, according to the SNES Super Punch-Out!!'s instruction booklet (which earned him a diploma from the "Glass Joe School of Boxing"). Like Glass Joe, Jay's signature move is the 'Taunt Punch', which he jumps away from his opponent, shouts "C'mon!!" twice, jumps slowly toward his opponent and throws a punch. He will also shout "Yay!" sometimes, which allows him to recover half of his health. Gabby Jay's offensive and defensive skills are also poor, which takes quite a while to throw any punch. He wears blue boxing gloves, and his palette swap is Bob Charlie. He will shout "Yay!" three times should he be able to win. Instant KD Tricks: * When Gabby Jay shouts "C'mon!!", hit him before he returns to the center. * When Gabby Jay moves to the left or right after his corner man tells him to stop attacking, hit him in the opposite direction to the direction he moves. * Dizzy him by attacking him enough (he will groan and a noise will be heard) and punch or super punch him as he returns to the center. May instantly knock him out if done with a super punch. Gallery Image:Gabbyjay_bearhugger.jpg| Profile poster ZlCfzRS8U4Q0Gt4XKS.jpeg giphy.gif|Gabby's taunt|link=Gabby Quotes * "Let me win. I've lost so many times I forgot how winning feels." (first match) * "I like winning! Keep challenging me, it's good for my ego." (rematch) * "I'll never retire! I can win at least once more. C'mon!!" (endgame) * "Yay!" (recovery taunt) * "C'mon!!" (uppercut taunt) * "Ouf!" (When hit with a KO Punch) * "Uuouh..." (When knocked down) * "Back off, catch your breath" (his cornerman, telling him to switch to defensive) * Yay! Yay! Yay! (Victory) * C'mon!! C'mon!! (Time Up Victory) Trivia * The highest score against Gabby Jay is 55,850, by rdrunner0077. * The lowest time against Gabby Jay is 0'06"23, by MeLeeak. * Gabby Jay's "Yay!" became very popular for some find it very amusing. * Gabby Jay has the same initials as Glass Joe (G.J.) * Gabby Jay and Glass Joe both have 8 letters. * Ironically, Glass Joe is tied with Gabby Jay as most experienced fighter, edging out Mr. Dream by 1 fight. Little Mac can pass this record however in the Wii version of Punch Out. * Unlike his mentor, Glass Joe, Gabby Jay is in no hurry to retire, apparently planning to fight until he finally wins "at least one more." * At 56 years old, Gabby Jay is the second oldest known active boxer in WVBA History, second only to Hoy Quarlow. * Gabby Jay is the only fighter to actually talk when time has ran out. Category:Characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Orthodox fighters Category:Antagonists